Shopping at Midnight
by dennishere
Summary: "Ma'am you are not listening to me. You are not allowed to walk your dog in the store." (A Gajevy AU)


_A/N: umjustkatie had posted a list of Walmart prompts on tumblr and I really liked this one: "I am an exasperated employee just trying to tell this lady she can't walk her dog in the middle of Walmart somebody please help." I had posted the story on my tumblr a while back but never on here so...here it is! :)_

Well this will turn out to be quite the experience. I'm sure of it. I mean it's not every day that I find myself standing in the makeup aisle at Walmart carrying a shopping basket filled with tampons, pads, Midol, and a bucket of rocky road. Let alone at midnight. But what is a girl to do? Target was closed, and Walmart was the nearest store open. The things I do for Lucy. Well, I guess it's partially my fault since I used up the last of her Midol last week. It's only fair that I return the favor by running this errand. I guess it's a good thing too because I remembered that I needed to buy more mascara.

"Ma'am you are not listening to me. You are not allowed to walk your dog in the store. It's not a service animal; therefore, it's against store policy. I'm asking you to please leave the store," said a grumpy voice.

I wonder what that was about? Who would walk their dog at Walmart? Well, I guess I've heard and seen weirder things at Walmart.

"And you listen to me, you little prick. My dog is not some filthy animal. I can walk him wherever I want."

Wait a minute. That voice. Why does it sound so familiar? I peeked around the corner of the aisle to get a better look at the scene.

There stood a tall man with dark, long hair and metal piercings on his face. He had a tattoo on his left bicep. Man, it was a nice looking bicep. His face wasn't so bad either. Although, you could easily tell he was reaching his limit with the customer in front of him. She was a slightly shorter female with brown hair that reached her back halfway. She had a red leash in her hand that led to an adorable yellow Labrador puppy.

"Lady! For goodness sakes! I'm not in the mood to be arguing! You can't walk your dog in the store!" yelled the employee.

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish my shopping," scoffed the customer walking away from the employee. That's when I recognized her. She was an old friend from college, Cana Alberona. She was quite the party animal and was usually buzzed, much like she is now. She's actually very nice and sweet, but she can be very... well...she can be very...outright and forward with people. That's what I love about her.

The employee groaned out of irritation and began to pull at his hair. "For the last time, you can't shop here while walking your dog!"

Cana wasn't budging and I was starting to feel sorry for the employee. I mean he's only trying to do his job.

"Excuse me? Cana? Is that you?" I asked, finally revealing myself from the corner of the aisle.

"Levy? Wow! Long time no see. How have you been? Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Wh-what? No! Th-that's not important right now. But may I ask, what are you doing walking your dog at Walmart…in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, it's not my dog. It's Gray's. I'm stuck dog sitting while he's out of town. I usually only come to the store at night when no one is here and the lines are shorter. But this jerk won't let me shop in peace!" replied Cana pointing at the employee next to us.

"That's because dogs aren't allowed in the store." groaned the employee.

I looked at the two people in front of me arguing. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my hand. Why would my hand be wet? I looked down and saw Gray's puppy licking my hand.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I dropped my shopping basket spilling its contents. "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry. The dog startled me."

I bent over and began picking up my things. Suddenly, there was a pack of tampons in front of my face. I looked at the package and then at the person holding it. There stood the employee, his cheeks slightly pink. I grabbed the package from his hand without looking at his face. Is it hot in here? My face felt unbearably hot. I tried to avoid his stare as I continued to pick up the rest of my items.

"U-um, thanks, but you didn't have to help. I could've picked it up myself," I said trying to gather my composure.

"Nah. Don't mention it. It's not every day a cute girl needs my help," smirked the employee. "The name is Gajeel by the way," he said as he extended out a hand.

"I'm-I'm Levy. Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you, Gajeel."

My face was probably the color of a tomato by now. Did he really think I was cute? I reached out to his hand and he helped me up. I brushed my dress down and fixed my hair. Wait, where did Cana go? I looked around me and Gajeel just looked at me. All of the sudden his eyes grew wide, as if he remembered there was something he had to do.

"Damn it! That girl got away! I am sorry, but I have to go find that crazy chick before I get in trouble."

I just stared as he sped walked away looking frustrated. I felt a smile creep up on my face as the scene just replayed in my mind. I was right after all, this was quite the experience. I can't wait to get home and tell Lucy. She'll love it.


End file.
